Missing Person
by DarkBlacknoid
Summary: Set in Pre-Beast Wars time...a war wages through a capital city named New Maximus City...the Maximals are faced with a deadly mission but find hope and help through a most intriguing Predacon... STAND ALONE/NOT PART OF MY SERIES


__

Author's note: The characters, Windstar, Venus, and Gemini are my versions of the pre-Beast Wars (in order) Silverbolt, Blackarachnia and Cheetor. Also all characters I use from the Beast Wars show belong to Hasbro and Mainframe of course. But Crimson Tide, Blacknoid, Hellrazor, and all other created bots are my property. Thank ya and enjoy the story. 

Missing Person

By Blacknoid

__

A frantic shadow scurried through the cold night air, panting with small squeals of fright. The small child ran as fast as he could over a large pile of debris, which had not been there yesterday. The Predacons had stormed his town, crushing the buildings and massacring everyone in the way. 

The young bot had finally reached the top of the mound them tumbled down the rest of it, landing on a decapitated body. He backed away fearfully then got to his feet quickly, running towards an emergency bomb shelter. 

"ALMOST…THERE!"

He shouted and almost laughed as he touched the handle to go inside when suddenly a shadow descended upon him. There was a flash of a blade…a gasp of fear and pain…a splash of mech fluid…then silence... 

Blacknoid wiped his black-streaked blade and sheathed it behind his shield draped across his back above his jets. His emotionless gaze looked upon the young Maximal bot, he had just terminated. The mech fluid began to form around the small body, touching Blacknoid's feet. He scowled at it, flicking a few drops off before contacting the base camp. 

"Blacknoid, to base camp. I've finished combing the northern section of the city and I am ready to return." 

The comm spit a moment before a harsh voice came through.

"Good work…were there any left?"

"A few survivors scattered about…all have been terminated, Dinobot."

"Good. Now, return to base camp to refuel. Tomorrow, you and Hellrazor may scout the western sector."

"Yes, sir. Blacknoid out." 

He looked around once more at the scene, taking in every detail for his report once he got back. His pupil-less yellow optics fell upon the young body again. A shiver surprisingly went up his spine and he stepped back. His optics blinked off a moment as he turned around slowly, towards the now rising sun, then they brightened once more away from the boy on the ground. Blacknoid shook his head lightly and snorted at himself and without another distraction fired off to report. 

The official court building of New Maximus City served as the Predacons' base camp. The front steps were littered with debris and bodies of Maximal guards that got in the path of war. Now, many Predacon soldiers stood guard watching everyone entering or leaving the compound. As did the aerial snipers perched on top of the courthouse and the buildings surrounding. 

Blacknoid walked up the steps after refueling, being watched closely by the many guards as he entered the official building. He spoke with another soldier and he pointed towards a door down a blood-smeared hallway. Blacknoid followed the hall coming to a large door; he knocked. A gruff reply came and he entered slowly. The soldier came to attention before his Commander, Dinobot, that sat in an expensive-looking chair of the main office. 

"Blacknoid, reporting in, Sir." 

Dinobot smiled at him, victoriously, and motioned for him to sit down. He obliged hesitantly.

"You hesitate, Blacknoid. Problem?" 

Dinobot learned back in his chair still smirking.

"No, Sir…" 

He sat rigidly.

"Then what's your problem?" 

He grinned at him.

"Nothing, Sir, really. I have been assigned other duties…" 

His Commander held up his hand silencing him with a wry face.

"Take the day off, Blacknoid, you deserve it. Do as you please."

Turning his chair away ended the conversation and any argument the young soldier would have. 

"You are dismissed."

The youthful Predacon rose to his feet, a look of little disappointment written on his features, though shaking it away so as to obey his commanding officer. 

"Yes, Sir…"

Blacknoid left Dinobot's new office, standing outside the door and staring down the hall not sure of what to do with himself. He'd never been given a "day off" before. Finally wiping the lost look off his face, Blacknoid proceeded to exit the building, stopping right outside on the steps. A line of young Predacon recruits aligned the bottom concrete steps with the sergeant yelling orders. One particular bot stood out among the others, for his armor consisted of bright, flaming colors of red, orange, and yellow. Small wing-like emblems decorated his helmet and breastplate with streaks of fire curling around his body. The name put to this blazing bot was Hellrazor. The sergeant finished his round and dismissed the eager Predacons to their missions. As the other bots left, Hellrazor briskly walked up to Blacknoid that met him.

"Hey, Black!"

He slapped his shoulder playfully and laughed at his friend's permanent frown. 

"Ya wanna come with me? I'm going to the southeastern sector. I have heard there are lots of…targets runnin' about down there."

He chuckled evilly as his friend shrugged. 

"I was ordered the day off…"

"Oh, c'mon. If you have the day off then you can do whatever you want to. If you WANT to come, then come…will ya? It'll be fun." 

Razor nudged him with his elbow as he finally relented. 

"Very well." 

"Vicious!"

"Whatever."

Hellrazor laughed at Blacknoid, pointing and then firing his thrusters. Blacknoid always wondered why he put up with him so long. 

"You're always good for a laugh, Black-boy!"

Chuckling, he turned around towards the southeast when suddenly Blacknoid's sword jabbed at his neck, stopping him. Blacknoid then proceeded to smack Hellrazor over the head. 

"Ack…!" 

"Shut up, Ensign." 

"Primus! Okay, okay! Geez, Blackie, you can't take a joke, ha!"

Without another word, Hellrazor's companion sped ahead as he shrugged, following.

__

~ Primus, why do I hang out with this loser? Why do I even stay here in the first place? I have a haunting feeling that I do not belong here…~ Blacknoid looked back at his partner then shook his hidden feelings away…

Soon, the pair arrived in the assigned sector and Blacknoid halted over a small building. Hellrazor stopped behind him and grunted.

"What are you stopping for, Dumb-Black?"

His dark friend backhanded him.

"Shhh! Quiet!" 

Below them, there was some movement. Two small bots, one male and the other female, walked hastily among the wreaked buildings and trying to stay in the shadows. Hellrazor smiled devilishly pulling out his long axe, which also served as a missile launcher. 

"They're mine, Blackie…" 

"Just don't screw up, Razor."

"Don't worry, Dumb-Black, I can take them." 

"Just in case you don't, I'll follow--closely." 

Hellrazor rolled his fiery orange optics but raced behind the general energon shop, which was right across the street from the two survivors. 

"Come on, Windstar…you've got to make it for me…promise me! You have to!" 

The smaller femme bot held the male bot close to her. He was bleeding from his side that gushed mech from a large piercing wound that damaged his energy cells. 

"I'm…I'm…trying, Venus…" 

The femme bot, Venus, put her gold and black head down on her love's, Windstar, crying. 

"You have to stick here with me, Star…" 

"Beloved…I…I…" 

"Yes?" 

She lifted her head and looked in his yellow optics, sadly. Windstar smiled slightly, looking in her black eyes.

"I…love--"

Suddenly, a bright object flung itself out from behind the across building; it kicked the femme in the face making her drop her injured companion, screaming in a shrill screech.

"STAR!" 

The injured bot tried to reach out to her to protect her but he did not have the strength. The blur, which was Hellrazor, turned and grinned evilly at Windstar. 

"Awww…poor wittle maxies!"

He laughed at his frightened expression then twisted around to a punch by Venus, knocking him a bit off balance. He quickly avenged the punch with a swing of his axe into her shoulder. Venus shrieked in pain and she was reduced to her knees, holding her shoulder. 

"Be…loved…!" 

Windstar crawled a few steps before Hellrazor pinned him down painfully with his foot. 

"Maximal fool!" 

He raised his axe high up; laughing demonically as Venus staggered to stop him.

"NOO!" 

"Say goodbye!" 

The blade swung fast and accurately on Windstar's neck, severing it cleanly. Time slowed down…as Venus howled…as Hellrazor laughed in insane delight…and Blacknoid winced…

"NOOO! WINDSTAR!!"

The black and gold femme bot sunk to her quivering knees, sobbing with her head in her gold hands. Hellrazor grinned at her slyly, slinking up to her. 

"Awww…poor, poor femmy…did I kill yer innocent wittle boy-bot? HAHAHAHA!"

He kneeled by her using his bloody axe as an arm support and he touched her face, which she instantly shoved away. Venus then skittered away from him as fast as she could, glaring at him murderously. 

"You…slagger…" 

Her voice was short and evil with small breaths in between her words. 

"Ooo, I'm so scared…" 

He chuckled at her soured face; he then turned to see Blacknoid watching in the shadows of the buildings. 

"Hey! Dull-bot! Come an' have some fun, will ya? Come look at my prize…"

Razor looked at Venus and licked his lips, evilly eyeing her up and down. Blacknoid obliged but with arms crossed and with a disapproving look on his face, which went unheeded by his partner. 

"Black…she's a nice looking Maxie-bot…nice curves…all around sexy if you ask me…"

Hellrazor smiled slyly again approaching Venus that tried to back up but he grabbed her injured shoulder making her cry out. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME, SLAGGER!"

She half-screamed half-cried, which made Hellrazor more entertained as he laughed evilly. 

Abruptly, Blacknoid's shadow fell over Hellrazor who was pinning Venus to the ground; the black bot roughly jerked the flaming bot off Venus then ramming his knee into his gut and with an elbow into the back of his neck. Hellrazor fell over holding his stomach and gasped for air. 

"Hey…! Why'd you do that for!"

He coughed and spat, cursing under his breath as he still tried to catch it. Blacknoid only looked down on him sourly then grabbed his head pounding it on the ground. 

"Moron!" 

"OWWW!" 

The now bleeding, Hellrazor held his head with a malicious glint in his optics. His partner only looked down on him disdainfully.

"Don't you listen to the sergeants? BUSINESS BEFORE PLEASURE!"

Blacknoid turned a glare on Venus as she tried to crawl away; he caught her by the foot with his own putting his sword to the back of her neck.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere Maximal."

He looked back at Hellrazor, who was now barely picking himself off the ground. 

"The enemy, no matter how bad they are, should always get an honorable death, Razor. I will not allow you to dishonor her sacrifice in such a lewd way. Take yourself back to base…I will take care of her."

Hellrazor gave an evil look at his friend then spit. 

"Pitt, no! I got this handled, Blacknoid! I'll finish 'er off!"

He growled hastily getting to his feet then pointing his axe's missile launcher to the back of Venus's quivering head. 

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I'LL…I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I…I can be of good use…! I'm really a Maximal soldier! I've got ties! I can tell you battle plans!" 

Blacknoid shoved Hellrazor away and stuck his sword at her neck closer. 

"What are you spouting, Maximal? Speak quickly…"

"I…I'm a…sergeant in my ranks…my…my commander is…Optimus Primal…" 

The Predacon pushed harder on his sword.

"Why should I believe you, female?" 

"I…I don't know! I…Windstar would want me to live…please…let me live…"

Blacknoid snorted and shook his head. 

"You are pathetic, Maximal. However, if it were up to me I would consider letting you live…but it is NOT up to me. Commander Dinobot orders NO survivors…and NO prisoners…" 

Venus, at those words, began to shake in fear and she screamed as Hellrazor grabbed her up by the back of her neck after Blacknoid had backed off, sheathing his sword. 

"No, no…NOO! PLEASE NOO!" 

Hellrazor only laughed devilishly as he placed his axe on her head.

"Don't move sweetheart…and you won't feel a thing…" 

He raised his axe high above his head grinning at the femme below that let out a blood-curdling scream.

Suddenly, a roar blared the Predacons' receptors as something ran at full speed. Blacknoid whirled around to see what it was when a large, metal object smashed into the left side of his face. He instantly hit the ground as the attacker headed for Hellrazor who flipped around just in time to dodge the assailant's long hilt hammer. He dodged roughly as it caught his side throwing him to the ground. 

"ARGH!"

The injured Predacon held his side in pain trying to crawl away from the deranged bot. He saw his friend, Blacknoid, lying on the ground face down and obviously unconscious, knowing he had no help against his aggressor that still pursued him. The bot, who being much bigger and taller, grabbed Hellrazor by his head and picked him up off the ground. 

"SO YOU WANT TO BE THE BIG, BAD EXCUTIONER, HUH!" 

The big bot then kicked Hellrazor to the ground face down as the Predacon whimpered and struggled. 

"WELL, I'LL LET YOU SEE FIRST HAND…THE PITT!"

A nauseating crunch then followed, as the mad bot slung his giant hammer on the young Predacon's head. The bot laughed at the blood now seeping out around his feet.

"Yeah, you thought you were a tough guy, huh?"

He then slung his hammer over his shoulder and slinked over to the unconscious Blacknoid. 

"I think…" 

He kicked the Predacon over on his back. 

"That you think…you're tough too. And ya know…I'm going to make you think otherwise…once you're in the PITT WITH YOUR FRIEND!"

He then heaved his weapon above his head to end Blacknoid's life when something caught him from behind, tackling him to the ground. 

"GARAX! STAND DOWN!"

"NOO! THEY KILLED MY BROTHER! I'M GIVING THEM WHAT THEY DESERVE!"

Garax raged against his commanding officer, Optimus Primal, which tried his best to calm him down. More soldiers arrived and assisted their commander in pinning the infuriated Maximal. Finally, when he was successfully apprehended, Garax began to cry and wail. His friends tried to comfort him as Optimus sighed and turned to his officers that were aiding Venus, moaning for her lover. 

"Get her repaired…and take Windstar's…body to the recycling morgue…"

He sighed again, as his officers obliged with solemn faces. One young looking Maximal looked as if he was about to hurl his energon when viewing the decapitated Windstar. Optimus immediately took him by the arm leading him away. 

"Gemini…it's okay, you don't have to do this…they can take care of it."

The blue and yellow bot nodded his head lightly trying not to look at Windstar. Optimus patted his back comfortingly for he viewed this usual lively, strong-willed Maximal as a son with great potential. 

"Thanks Big-Bot…I…I'm sorry…" 

He sighed heavily.

"Hey, forget it Gemini, it happens okay? You can help Crimson Tide with the other injured Predacon. Then we'll be on our way." 

Optimus forced a small smile, as did his soldier. 

Gemini walked over to a small femme bot that was kneeling beside the dark Predacon with an instrument in her hand as she looked over the wounds. Gemini approached carefully and he stooped beside her. 

"Hey, Crimson, do you need help?" 

He asked politely as the crimson and gray femme lightly touched Blacknoid's bloodied face. 

"Well…really what this guy needs is a CR chamber…and even if we took in Predacons, we couldn't even repair him, of course you know we don't have much energon to spare. Though his injury is too extensive to heal by itself…I could fix him if I had the time…" 

She sighed finishing her scan then leaned back. 

"We don't have the time to stay with a Pred, Crim. Besides…he's just a murderer. Why should we care?" 

"He still has a soul, Gemini." 

Crimson Tide looked somewhat sweetly at the Predacon. 

"Just like everyone else…there's a heart in every being…even Predacons."

She smiled weakly back at her comrade. He looked solemnly at Blacknoid with half of his face crushed by the blow and mech starting to dry all over it and on the ground. He seemed somewhat familiar and he couldn't figure out how. Then Gemini noticed the hilt of Blacknoid's sword under him, blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. 

"Hey…Crim…hold on a nano…"

"What is it?" 

She blinked as Gemini took the Predacon's sword and ran off towards Primal. 

"Big-bot! Hey, Big-bot!"

Gemini waved the sword to Optimus that talked with Garax quietly. He noticed his young comrade then excused himself for a moment. Seeing the sword, he gasped. 

"Gemini…"

He gaped. 

"…Where?" 

"The Pred had it, Optimus…the injured one." 

"Let me see it." 

Gemini handed over the black-streaked sword as Optimus looked over it. 

"It looks just the same…just like the last time I saw it…" 

He ran his fingers down the blade softly and he looked under the hilt, seeing an inscription and proving that this was the sword he knew. Primal looked up at Blacknoid's unconscious body then approached Crimson Tide, squatting beside her. 

"Crim, what is his status?" 

"Not very good…however, I could fix him if I had the time, Sir…" 

Her commander nodded then stood up once again. 

"We will bring him with us. I'll allow you to take care of him, Crim. Gemini, help her secure him." 

Crimson Tide smiled at Gemini surprised, as he turned a skeptical optic at his commander, but obviously his mind was made up. He hoped it wouldn't be a terrible mistake…

Inside his new office, Dinobot sat looking out the window crossly. He had just received a report, regarding Hellrazor's death and Blacknoid's disappearance. The Commander scowled. Two of his best warriors have been killed if not imprisoned. And how? MAXIMAL guerilla teams. A small number of them must have survived their attack; hid out and waited for the enemy to break into small groups to terminate survivors. Dinobot clawed at the arms of his chair, angrily knowing that someone had disobeyed his orders. The young ones were only to SCOUT--NOT ENGAGE. Stupid, foolish children. And now one child may have cost him, no, his army a GREAT SOLDIER! 

"RAAAGH!" 

Dinobot flipped over his chair in the outburst, as the few soldiers behind his desk, awaited direction. 

"BLAST THOSE MAXIMALS!" 

He snarled then took a deep breath souring his face at his officers. 

"Find those guerilla teams…and terminate them! I don't care WHAT you have to go through to find them!" 

Slowly, Dinobot composed himself enough to get out his last orders. 

"And I will lead the main team into the southeastern sector. Let's move!"

He started to advance through when he heard a slight grumble from someone to his right; he turned swiftly to a gold bot with black highlights with optics burning with hate. 

"Is there something you want to say…SERGEANT!"

The sergeant's black optics avoided his commander's blood red optics and shook his head. 

"No…SIR." 

Dinobot, knowing his defiance, socked him across the jaw making him hit the mech-splattered floor; turning to his other officers with a snarl.

"Would anyone ELSE like to add something!" 

The other bots shook their heads solemnly as their commander huffed then briskly exited with them following. 

_~ Am I alive? I can't tell…everything's dark…I suppose this is the Pitt? Or…is it the Matrix? Humph, I doubt the Matrix is like this…it's supposed to be a good place…right? At least…that's what the Maximals say it is. Ah, to the Pitt with the Maximals…I must be dead…this is the afterlife. I must be in the Pitt…but I have to wonder…what did I do to make it here…? * long silence * _

The boy…oh, Primus…the Maximal boy…I killed him in cold blood like a typical Predacon. But I was ordered to… All survivors were to be terminated… It was not up to me… * silence * WHY AM I HERE! * gasp * That light…what is that? I…don't…a voice…who is it? An angel? Please…who are you? What do you want? Hello? ~

Crimson Tide smiled slightly as she heard Blacknoid's muffled moan. Her small hands moved over his face with a tool that fused the crack on the hinge of his jaw.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" 

Blacknoid grunted again feeling the pain resonating from his face. It was hard to hear and he still couldn't see. He almost felt paralyzed for it hurt to move. His jaw hurt. He wanted to answer the angel but couldn't move his mouth. 

"Oh, right…I'm sorry, I'm not quite finished refusing your jaw…it'll be sore for awhile. But you can try it out in just a nano…"

A slight click and snap noted Crimson Tide finishing her reconstructive fusion. 

"Ow…" 

Blacknoid winced and emitted a low cry, closing his yellow optics. 

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Crim bit her lip and wiped his forehead with her hand, trying to soothe him. 

"It's okay…I believe you will be alright now."

Gemini stood guard near by watching the Predacon closely. He still disliked the idea of him being there…he didn't trust him. And why would Optimus go out of his way for a murderer? He never did that for any of the other Predacons they found. What made this one so special?

Blacknoid closed his optics once more as he moved his jaw around slowly. 

"Urm…where…? Who?" 

Crimson smiled lightly.

"My name is Crimson Tide, but you can call me Crim if you'd like." 

Gemini rolled his yellow optics at her comment.

"Crim, he's just a Pred." 

"A Pred with feelings just like everyone else, Gemini."

She retorted sweetly yet sternly.

"Please, Crim…this guy killed Windstar…he has no feelings…"

"We'll see about that…"

Blacknoid laid silently, listening to the two Maximals argue. MAXIMALS. That meant…he was not in the Pitt…or was this the Pitt? He had been captured. Primus knows why they did in the first place. Perhaps they wanted information. HA! They'd never get it from him. Or maybe just to torture him…no, that couldn't be it or they would have not repaired him. Whatever they captured him for, the Predacon would NOT cooperate. 

His attention was averted when he heard echoing footfalls approaching their position. They were somewhat heavy and well placed steps. Apparently, someone with high confidence and perhaps even high stature. 

Soon, the footsteps were in the room that Blacknoid was being held in. Immediately, he felt the med-bot, Crimson Tide stand up when he heard the visitor's deep voice.

"At ease."

Blacknoid recognized it…but he couldn't quite place it. But upon hearing it he clenched his fist, ready to defend if he could or had to. Then he waited…for anything…

Optimus Primal looked down at the Predacon they had taken in with curiosity. Blacknoid's sword rested in his hands with the sheath still on. 

"Crim, what's his status?"

"Status is stable, Sir. I managed to repair his jaw and replace his left optic but his energy levels are critically low. His optic sensors are damaged and will take time to repair. However I have high hopes. I also repaired his inner receptor conduits though his hearing may be a little rusty for a few days…he should get full ability back soon." 

Her Commander nodded at the report with hands behind his back clutching the sword. 

"Alright…so he can hear me…can he talk?"

"I'm not sure yet…he hasn't spoken to me much…"

Finally, Optimus turned to the Predacon lying still and tense. Obviously, he knew what kind of position he was in. Somehow, Primal would have to gain his trust and get some answers about this sword. He cleared his throat.

"I am Optimus Primal, Commander of this regiment. Tell me if you can speak…I'd like to chat with you if at all possible. If you cannot…shake your head, please." 

He watched for a response but surprisingly got nothing. The Predacon continued to stare out in the darkness of his optics straight up with fists clamped and breath calm. Optimus sighed knowing he refused to respond, he turned to Tide quietly. 

"Notify me if he decides to speak, please. It doesn't look like he'll talk just now…perhaps it's too painful."

"Yes, Sir, I will." 

Her commander nodded then motioned for Gemini to follow him out, who did so reluctantly. Gemini wondered why Optimus was leaving Crimson in there with that Predacon alone. Primal stood a moment in silence before speaking to his soldier. 

"Gemini…I know what you're thinking…" 

The yellow optics of Gemini wavering a little and he shifted uneasily. 

"Why'd you take me out, Big-bot? Crim's no match for a Pred and you know it."

"Yes, I know that…but this one's injured and he's no match for her kindness." Optimus smiled a little. "Come now…I have another assignment for you." 

Back inside Blacknoid's room, Crimson Tide hummed softly to a calm melody as she opened up her arm compartment. She stopped humming and sighed seeing it empty of the energon crystals she needed to help restore the Predacon's optic sensors. Crim looked at him still stiff and unwavering. 

"Well…I know we don't have anymore spare energon…so…I'll use something else." 

Grabbing a chair, the small femme placed it near Blacknoid's table then sitting in it as comfortably as possible. She touched his arm lightly.

"I'm going to do a power transfusion…just to keep your energy up…that is if you'll let me?" 

Blacknoid listened to her warily. Perhaps this was only a Maximal ploy to get him to trust them…or perhaps what she was about to do was some kind of torture. But it would be helpful to have all of his senses working. Blacknoid weighed the costs in his head and decided to relax and let her do her job. 

Crim smiled a little as the Predacon's fist eased and let her turn his arm around so she could connect the cable. 

"Just relax and this will be over in a few cycles, I promise." 

Somehow, Blacknoid felt he could see this Maximal smiling at him even though his optics were offline. Her voice sweet and calming, in harmony with her soft breathing. When she touched his arm to connect the cable, it was surprisingly warm and also small. 

Suddenly, the Maximal medic's humming proceeded again filling his pounding receptors soothing them. He focused on the tune so to ignore the pain, he felt. It reminded him of a song he had once heard from long ago…but could not place it. Even though the Predacon disliked most music, coming from this female made it not sound so bad…especially when something is pounding a drum in your receptor!

Slowly, the Predacon drifted in and out of thought…knowing he was falling unconscious…unconscious…NO! 

Blacknoid jumped up, scaring Crim, who, getting sleepy by the drain of her own power cells. She lightly touched him trying to calm him. 

"It's alright, I won't hurt you--"

Blacknoid growled backing away from her then grabbing the cable and throwing it at where he thought the medic was. His hands kept scooting back when suddenly the table ended and the dizzy Predacon fell flat on his head. 

Crimson gasped and ran around the table to aid him but only found him out cold. She checked his vitals making sure he was breathing, then checked his head for hemorrhaging. Finding nothing serious, Tide stood up shakily, exiting to find someone to help her get the panicky Predacon…

The cold crimson optics of an aged Predacon warrior, looked on with dismay at the bloody mark on the ground where his soldier, Hellrazor, had laid, dead. The mech still smelled fresh on the ground…as was Blacknoid's mech a few yards away from Hellrazor's. Dinobot snarled to himself as his officers searched the area. He inspected Blacknoid's blood closely. They had not found his body if he were dead…but it was highly unlikely the Maximals would go out of their way to save a dying Predacon. He would use much energon to repair and both sides lacked the precious, life-giving crystal. Something was odd about the whole situation and Dinobot did not like it. He followed the trail of mech with his sharp optics as Blacknoid was supposedly taken off. His soldier had bled from a head wound…a critical one at that. Hellrazor suffered the same type of wound but it being fatal. Was Blacknoid's wound fatal as well? If so…why would the Maximals take off a corpse? It made no sense to do that…unless they were to excavate his memory files. Dinobot snarled to himself standing up giving a nod to his associates to continue on in the search…

"Tides, what's your report?"

Optimus sat in a rickety, worn chair in the corner of a sparse room inside their current headquarters. The small crimson and grainy gray femme bot stood looking fatigued in front of him with her hands clasped in front of her. 

"He was doing alright until he had an accident with the ummm, floor, sir." 

Crimson tried to hide a small smile as she thought of the incident. 

"Was he hurt?"

"No, he fainted before hitting the floor." 

She giggled.

"He was dizzier than he thought. Other than that he should be fine. His power levels are climbing and his motor skills getting better. I believe the only problem we'll have in a few days is his stubbornness." 

Her commander nodded and let a small smile pass over his face. He stood up looking tired stretching his servos a bit before lying a hand on his med's shoulder. 

"I hope to be able to speak with him soon…but Crim…we're going on another raid near the energon mines…see if we can scrape up some more energon for a bigger raid on the capital."

He sighed warily pulling out a small disk from a secret subspace pocket. 

"I'm leaving Gemini here with you and the Predacon. If we don't come back by tonight…I want you both to head out of the city and return to Maximal occupied ground, understand?" 

Crim looked into Optimus's optics a little frightened but nodded taking the small disk. 

"Yes, sir…" 

"If we don't return…Gemini knows what to do. You take that disk to high command and they'll know what to do with the Predacon after seeing my report." 

"Optimus…if I may ask…what is so important about him, sir?" 

He stood quiet for a few moments, gathering what he would say to his lieutenant. It was of personal nature he clung onto the Predacon and wanted to see him come to know the truth. 

"Well, I really can't say that he's important to most everyone else…but he is important to me…for personal reasons, Crim." 

She nodded then secured the disk. 

"I will leave it at that, sir. Though…I am curious…is Venus accompanying you on the raid?"

Optimus looked down at her a little sadly then tried to put on a stern face.

"I know what you're thinking…but I don't have much choice, Tides. She's one of our best fighters and stealth experts…I need her on this mission."

Crim lowered her violet optics sorrowfully.

"Yes, sir…"

"You're dismissed. Goodnight Crim." 

He turned away as the femme exited the room, quietly. Her violet optics never left the floor while thinking of her two comrades…Windstar and Venus. How Venus's spark must be wrenching in pain for the loss of her beloved. Crim could not possibly understand such pain. She had never loved another in that wonderful bond called romantic love. The medic most assuredly had a loving family. Her life filled with love and compassion, along with no hardship…no challenge. Her spark always ached for others and their hardships. Somehow to give a light of hope for the hurting, weak, and suffering. Even though her hands were small and could not do much, they offered help in any way possible for them. 

Crimson Tide sighed once more, placing her hand on the door to where the Predacon laid. Her optics closed as she rested her head on the smooth surface, sighing deeply; one revealing her disturbed thoughts and fatigued body. 

Recovering her composure, shakily, the medic slowly entered the Predacon's quarter. To her surprise, he was sitting upright with optics functioning. She noticed first the far away, distant and cold look he gave her upon entering, followed by a curious wonder of almost a child than a warrior. 

Blacknoid watched the small, slender femme bot enter. Though his vision still blurry, her features were well defined with the crimson and gray of her armor and her bold violent optics. He wasn't sure at first who she was and tensed his fists. Though seeing the crimson, it was evident this female Maximal was Crimson Tide. He relaxed and followed her with his pupil-less deep yellow optics. 

The femme approached him softly and smiled warmly. 

"How are you feeling?"

He watched her every move…they were light and reflexive, obviously a veteran in the field. Though small in size, she would not be of much use for anything else. She fit well as a Maximal medic with her tenderness and gentle nature. Most often he would despise this attitude, but for this female, it was different. Something about her disabled his ability to hate her…

Crimson Tide blinked at him as he stared blankly at her for a cycle. She could feel him piercing into her very spark with those emotionless yellow, Predacon optics. They unnerved her, but in a strange way…she did not mind. Crim continued to smile sweetly and put her hands on her hips.

"Not talkative today?" 

Blacknoid continued to stare at her blankly. He could not tell if her kindness was to win his trust and cooperation. Most likely so, but even being a Maximal, Crimson Tide showed no deceit or malice of any kind. 

A good, close, stern look of a bot can tell you their whole life story. Looking upon the Maximal female, Blacknoid noticed her frail appearance. Yet from the bright smile on her face and gentle touch of her hands, he could tell she had a hidden strength that maybe was not apparent. Also to add to those traits, the Maximal had no abrasions, obviously has not seen much action. Then again, they were a stealth team and she being the medic would not see as much action. She was needed for repairs after a strike most likely. 

Crim sighed a little with her smile softening and she let her optics droop a bit as she approached the Predacon closer, coming up next to his table. 

"May I check your face? I want to make sure I set your jaw right…"

Watching him, she got no response, except that unwavering stare. In light of this, Crim decided to take a chance as she lifted her hands up slowly towards his face. The Predacon continued to watch her carefully as she placed her hands around his jaw when suddenly he growled at her and gave an awful glare. Crim backed off a step grasping her hands nervously behind her. 

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to unsettle you…"

Blacknoid rolled his optics a little at the femme. 

"I…do not…need a pointless…check up, female…I am fine." 

Crimson Tide blinked in surprise and shock of the Predacon talking finally. His voice was deep and stern just like his optics. Even though his first words were negative, Crim was not about to miss this opportunity. 

"Alright…that's fine, I don't have to…it seems to be okay, since you're talking." 

Crim smiled tiredly. 

Blacknoid rubbed his jaw a little growling. 

"Umm…does it still hurt?" 

Tides stepped forward again but kept her hands clasped together so as not to look threatening or forceful. Again she got the stare from the pupil-less, yellow, Predacon optics. Her opportunity spoiled, as she knew he was stubborn and would not talk again. She sighed lightly and backed off again sitting into a chair to the left of the Predacon's table. 

Crimson could tell he was a rock. His tone of voice and attitude struck out with verbal force showing his capability and strength. Who knew what his status in battle was. Upon finding him in the streets, a sword draped across his back, according to the search party, and repairing his optics she had to disarm optics lasers. She wondered if it were really safe being alone around him. His strength was recovering quickly and she only a small, frail, femme bot with little power. Her optics drooped more so as she put her hand up on the arm of her hard chair to rest her head on it. She tried to not fall asleep; it would be very unprofessional, but the others were gone accept for Gemini. Though she loved the kid to death, for his loyalty and bravery were unmatched among the soldiers, he disliked the idea of the Predacon being there. But it did not matter, Crimson Tide could take care of herself; she always did whether she wanted to or not. 

Blacknoid blinked slowly at the femme as she rested across from him. Her body was weak from lack of energy; most likely caused by the transfusion she gave him. Crimson Tide was an awkward type of Maximal. She continued to show that she cared about him by insisting on taking care of him. Even though he did not need anymore assistance. He snorted a little and gave Crim a glare, letting her know trust was not an option. 

He shook his head at the femme called Crimson Tide. She was a fool to leave herself alone with a hostile Predacon with recovering power. How easy it would be to snap her neck, even now, though his power not up to one hundred percent. 

Dinobot most assuredly was looking for him and Hellrazor. Which brought him back to his friend. Hellrazor…that stinky, immoral, stupid, naïve, child they picked up in some Predacon labor camp about five stellar cycles ago. For the most part, the bot decorated in flames, acted like a normal, obedient, young ensign. On occasion, however, his own selfish and greedy nature would get him in deep slag. Such as one event, Hellrazor engaged in battle with a top ranking, Predacon warrior on late night duty. Over a few credits, he planned on later using in the local bar. After such case, Hellrazor was put in detention and strict disciplinary training for young, rambunctious Predacons under the command of Dinobot. All the stupid kids came to him; he always straightened them out until they got rank. 

Blacknoid hardly ever caused trouble. He, always willing to learn something new and willing to cooperate, curiously followed Dinobot's code of honors and way of fighting. Dinobot was everything Blacknoid wanted to be successful, powerful, and worthy of honor such as the glory of winning a battle for the Predacon faction. But that would never be. Blacknoid was only a soldier, not a winner. He does what he is told; not what he thinks should be done.

The Maximal warily blinked her optics, which were closing steadily. She shook her head, realizing now would be a good time to go before she got in trouble by falling asleep on the job. 

Finally, Crimson stood shakily and smiled lightly with hands behind her back. 

"Well, I'm afraid I shall have to go…since you're not comfortable with me to give you a check up, I will get onto my other duties. Sleep well." 

She smiled still, a little disappointment flashing across her face, before turning and locking the door behind her. 

Outside, in the hallway, Gemini stood, waiting alertly for word from the raid party or from Crim. Seeing the med, he walked over to her. 

"How's the Pred? Not that I care…I just want to know what shape he's in if he tries to attack." 

Crim sighed tiredly and a bit peeved at what the young one had said. 

"He's fine, Gemini. He'll rest…has Optimus and the team come back yet?"

"No, no sign of them at all. It's been awhile…hope they're okay…"

Tides nods in agreement with optics low. Gemini noticed her rougher than usual appearance.

"Hey, Crim…you need some rest? You don't look so good…"

"No, I'm fine, what makes you say that?" 

"Because you look really tired…"  


"No, no, I'm fine. Gotta get back to my medical charts anyway, I'm fine. Notify me if Optimus comes back, please."

"I will…see ya, Tides." 

She waved barely back at him while slipping inside Blacknoid's room once more. Looking up, the Predacon's optics dimmed as if in sleep, so she went about her business. Crim assumed he finally decided to rest as she grabbed a medical pad, activating it. 

Turning around, her violet optics left the pad for just a moment, glancing at the table the Predacon had been lying on to find him gone. Crim gasped and dropped her pad as a dark hand clasped around her mouth. 

"Don't scream."

The female shook her head that she would not scream. Blacknoid jerked her neck softly with his hand to let her know he gave no idle threat. 

"Do not struggle…and you may live." 

Crimson whimpered softly as a tear rolled down her cheek and onto his hand. Her breath heaved as her optics stared ahead in fear. His grip strong and powerful, even though she knew his power cells were not at full power. Crim felt foolish to not restrain him now…but he had shown no malice before…

He drug her over to her medical table, grabbing the infusion tool and pocketing it carefully. Even though being a medical tool, it could also be used as a weapon, which obviously was the Predacon's intention. It could be used to short out another's circuits. 

Crim held her breath in fear. Suddenly this seemingly mellow Predacon lashed out. How FOOLISH she had been to trust him! What was she thinking! Once again her kindness and care blinded her to a Predacon's true intentions. She should have known not to trust the enemy! 

Suddenly, the Predacon's large hands spun her around quickly with his hand covering her mouth still. 

"My rule of no screaming still stands, female…" 

Slowly his hand moves away but he secured her shoulders within his grasp tightly. 

"Now, I want to know where all the guards are. I am getting out of here…NOW. And YOU are going to help me."

"I…uh, I…"

"Speak quickly, female." 

His words were stern but in a faint way, Crim heard fear, which in turn was not good. A frightened enemy is most deadly when in danger. 

"One guard…outside the door…the others are gone…" 

"Where?"

"Raid…on the energon mines outside the city…"

With that Blacknoid twisted her around again so that she was in front of him. One guard should not be difficult with also the advantage he possessed by keeping the femme as a shield. How lucky he felt to be on his way back to duty and all because of one trusting, Maximal femme bot. 

A small twang of guilt stung his mind while thinking of Crimson Tide. She trusted him. In fact, he was almost sure the female had grown a likeness to him. Humph, whatever for, Blacknoid did not know. There was nothing desirable about him, a murderous, emotionless Predacon with no spark. But that did not matter, he would not her Crimson Tide unless he absolutely had to. In a way, Blacknoid owed her for repairing him but still duty called. He had wasted enough time in the care of the Maximals, whatever it was for. 

"Now female, open the door slowly so not to cause the guard to arouse."

Crim nodded her head slowly reaching for the door as Blacknoid activated the fusion tool. The two slipped through the door and into the hall quietly where instantly they saw Gemini. 

Gemini turned his head expecting to see only his comrade but gasped upon her being held hostage but the Predacon. He grabbed for his weapon.

"Don't even try it, Maximal." 

Blacknoid lifted the fusion tool to Crim's neck to punctuate his threat to the obviously young and stupid Maximal guard. 

Gemini froze seeing the medical tool turned weapon to his mentor's throat. Obviously, Crim had underestimated his condition and ability…

"Turn around and face the wall, Maximal…MOVE IT!"

Blacknoid's yellow optics followed the young bot before him closely as Gemini turned to the wall.

"Put your hands on the wall so I can see them." 

Gemini obliged hastily but before he could hardly throw a glare at the wily Predacon a sharp, electrical sting caught his neck, followed by the Crim's scream. Instantly, the Maximal's body lay on the floor shorting out. 

"Why did you do that!" 

Crim began to struggle against the dark bot, sending her elbow into his side, a crunching stomp on his foot, and a smashing hand into his nose. The Predacon went to one knee, growling and surprised when Crim turned around and sent a palm into his nose once more. 

Crimson's breathing heaved in her chest upon seeing the Predacon lying on the floor in shock that she actually took down a Predacon!

Blacknoid held his bloody nose, glaring at the female from the floor. Obviously, he had underestimated her but that soon would be corrected. 

The dark bot with furious optics jumped to his feet sneering at this frail femme bot, trying to scare her into submission then lashing out, grabbing her small fists. She tried to struggle and kick when he tripped her up with his foot, sending her crashing to the floor. Before she could react Blacknoid grabbed the infusion tool and made contact with her neck. Her thrashing stopped as the sting shorted out her circuits and Crim lay still. 

Blacknoid took a deep breath looking down at the femme unconscious. 

"Finally…"

He felt guilty about her but shook it away while picking her up lightly in his arms. 

"You may be of use to us…"

Cautiously, Blacknoid made his way out of the tattered building that served as the Maximals' headquarters, hoping the others would not return before he could put some distance between him and them. 

The young femme bot in his arms murmured and mumbled in pain as he soared into the air, thrusters on maximum burn, heading towards the center of New Maximus City…and his Commander…Dinobot…

To be continued…


End file.
